


Attachments

by raggedyscarecrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean, Bullying, Cuddling, F/M, LBQTA, M/M, Openly Gay Castiel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedyscarecrow/pseuds/raggedyscarecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and his brother Sam tend to bounce around from school to school while their dad chases monsters across the country.  Sometimes they end up in one place for a while, depending on how long the hunt takes.  During the long stays, Dean likes to find some entertainment in the form of the hottest catch the school has to offer.  This high school has Dean's personal wet dream, with a firm ass, dark hair, and a shy smile.  Castiel Novak may not be the typical man-eater, but he does have every last bit of Dean's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks in advanced for reading! I hope you like it!

Probably five days. Three if they were lucky, it could be a month if they weren’t. He was going to spend more time in school blatantly avoiding learning.  


The first day was the most tedious. Only one of the teachers introduced him to the rest of the class. The trigonometry teacher immediately saw her mistake when he took the opportunity and used it to flash a winning smile at Ali, the girl in the room with the biggest chance at a modeling career. Sure enough, when he sat back down, he shifted his desk closer to her’s and talked throughout the lesson.  


At the end of the day he waited for Sam near the front steps. When Sam saw him he said goodbye to his two acquaintances and walked over with books in his arms. Dean took half of his books and started back to the motel, walking in step with his little brother.  


Back at the motel, Sam cleared his father’s notes off the table, much to Dean’s protest, and began to outline a chapter in his history book while looking through the notes he had collected from three other schools that had been enrolled in just this year. Dean had stolen those notebooks of Sam and told him that their father had changed his mind and wanted Sammy to learn as much as possible. When he asked why Dean didn’t get any notebooks, his big brother had avoided the subject and told him it wasn’t a subject worth bothering their dad about. Dean began to shuffle through the notes Sam had displaced, looking to see if his dad had missed anything. He knew he would be more useful on the hunt than he would be at school, but he wasn’t about to tell John that. Instead he switched on the tv and watched a few game shows before making two peanut butter and jellies for dinner. After that he passed out on the couch, leaving Sam one of the beds and his dad the other.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day he found out that his biology teacher was a complete asshole. He made sure to tell the man that before he was sent to the principal’s office. He considered skipping out, but between the truancy policy where the school would call his father if he just disappeared and his belief that Ali would make out with him after trigonometry, he decided against it. He wandered for a while before actually heading there and took the corner seat in the stuffy waiting room. The muffled sound of voices came from the principal’s office and Dean found himself staring at the clock and wondering if Sam was making more friends today.  


The door opened after twenty minutes and a boy with disorganized jet black hair and the build of a runner came out, obviously annoyed. Under his breath he muttered, “Asshole”. Dean snorted in agreement and the other boy looked over at him. He paused for a second, staring at Dean without blinking. Then the secretary spoke, “Dean Winchester, you can speak to Mr. Dumast now.”  


The other boy blinked, collected himself, and walked out. Dean got up and walked into the office.  


The principle gave him a detention, but he wouldn’t be staying in this town long enough for that to matter. He saw the black haired boy again, walking with another senior, and watched him for a moment before realizing Ali was waiting for a reply. Without thinking, he replied, “Yeah, of course.” It earned him a grin. He helped her with her books as they walked outside, when she touched his arm lightly he took the green light and kissed her. It was nice until Sam came over and Dean pulled away. He introduced Sam, knowing she would find the gesture sweet and kissed her goodbye. Then the two boys walked back to the motel and repeated last night’s regime.  


The next day two girls in his American History class refused to answer the teacher’s question. They both shook their heads silently when he demanded an answer. He sent them to the principal’s office before calling on Dean. Leaning back in his chair, Dean replied evenly, “If those two didn’t have to answer than I sure as hell don’t have to.”  


It earned him another trip to the principal’s office. There were six or seven people in the waiting room. The secretary was writing detentions for all of them as they stood there silently. The boy was there again, in the middle of the group, looking solemn. Dean tried not to stare. The group filled out once the secretary had finished, and Dean got another detention.

He was walking Ali to her next class when he saw the dark haired boy and his friend walking together again, they weren’t talking. Ali noticed his look and told him, “The one with black hair is Castiel and the other is Uriel, they aren’t talking ‘cause today is Vow of Silence Day or something.”  


She didn’t tell him anymore than that, and he didn’t bother to ask. When Sam came up to the kissing pair after school, Dean handed him the motel keys and ditched him in favor of making out in the backseat of Ali’s car.  
John wasn’t around when Dean got back to the motel and promptly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In American History the next day, Dean asked one of the girls why they had been silent.  They both immediately launched into a long winded explanation, talking about an LGBTQA club and how the principal had begrudgingly given them funding but refused to let them have events.  They had started to tell him what LGBTQA meant, but the teacher cut them off and threated them with another detention.

The club sounded really stupid.  He couldn’t see why it mattered that they went silent for a day, or what they were trying to get from it.  Without asking, he got up, took the hall pass and walked out.  In the bathroom, he found Castiel at one of the sinks.  He took his time at a urinal and then walked over to the sinks to wash his hands.  The other boy was still standing there, gripping the counter and staring at himself in the mirror.  Dean flashed his winning smile at Castiel’s reflection.

“Hey.”

It took a moment for the other to reply.

“Hello,” Castiel replied, tearing his eyes away from the mirror and starting to wash his hands.

Unsure of what else to say, Dean dried his hands quickly and walked out.

 

As he lay on the couch that night, he started thinking about the black-haired boy more. And once he started he couldn’t stop. His mind continued to whirl late into the night.  He had slept for little more than three hours before he had to wake up and go to school.

During history the two girls told him more about the club.  About how they were bullied and harassed. He was starting to understand now.  Both girls were nothing but nice. He couldn’t see a valid reason for them to be bullied.  His thoughts flitted to Castiel and he vaguely wondered if anyone had harassed him.  The thought made him annoyed.  He spent the rest of the class flexing his right hand, tense and deep in thought.

After school he was playing tonsil hockey with Ali when he opened his eyes and saw Castiel walking quickly.  His previous pondering was met with an overwhelming yes when three boys came out after Castiel, loudly calling out gay slurs.  Dean followed the three boys, his heart beating faster as he found himself wanting to fight the bullies for Castiel.  The black-haired boy turned and calmly replied, “My sexuality is my affair, and your opinions do not matter to me.” The three boys stopped, surprised, and Dean stopped too.  Castiel’s blue eyes looked at Dean and the boy tilted his head at him, thinking Dean was one of the bullies.  Then he turned and kept walking.  None of the boys followed him.

Dean had no trouble finding Castiel the following day.  He spotted him in the hall on the way to first period as he and Uriel walked the other way.  As a sign of clear rebellion, the senior had donned rainbow colored socks and paired them with flip-flops so they were clearly visible.  A group of jocks shifted out of Castiel’s way, clearly concerned that homosexuality was contagious.

Dean chose to take a nap during history rather than gossip with the two girls, Liz and Shannon, but when they mentioned Castiel, he started listening in.  Liz mentioned trouble with the principal again.  Shannon claimed that Castiel had been sent home to change his outfit.  Without a doubt the principal had found the rainbow socks appalling.  Liz noticed Dean on the edge of his seat and leaned in to whisper in the other girl’s ear.  From then on, Dean was shut out of the conversation.

At the end of the period, Dean went to his locker to wait for Ali, he leaned back on the lockers, watching other students amble to their next class.  When he spotted Ali he straightened up and did a double-take.  She was talking to Castiel.  He looked the pair up and down and noted that Liz and Shannon were right, the senior had changed his clothes.  The dark wash jeans from before had been traded in for white shorts, so that the entirety of the rainbow socks was revealed.  Dean swallowed loudly as the two walked over to him.  The other boy excused himself when they were a few steps away and turned in the other direction.  When Ali leaned in for a kiss Dean brushed her off and walked her to their trigonometry classroom.  He darted after the rainbow socked-boy once he had gotten rid of Ali, telling her he had to use the toilet.

Castiel stopped abruptly by the lockers and started to unlock his locker.  He paused, looking over at Dean, who cursed the empty hallway.

“Hello Dean. Alison was talking about you earlier.”

The junior bit his lip and faced Castiel. His stellar reply was, “Yeah?”

“Yes, she tends to seek my company whenever I make a statement about my sexuality.”

Dean didn’t know what to say to that, so he replied with another weak, “Yeah?”

“Why do you seek my company?”

“I, uh,” Dean stated, searching for a good response, “I wanted to see if you were alright, after yesterday.”

Castiel looked him up and down, then narrowed his eyes suspiciously, before answering with a terse, “Yes, I am fine.”

“Okay. I thought they might hurt you. I. Yeah.”

The guarded look on the older boy fell away.

“Sorry, Cas, bye,” Dean said quickly before hurrying to class.

Castiel stared into his locker, a flush creeping up his face. He had been rude to the boy who was on his side.

He didn’t wait for Ali in his usual spot.  Instead he found himself tailing Castiel once more.  The other boy walked out to a waiting sports car and climbed in.  He heard a voice next to him loudly remark that Castiel had a pimp.  If Sam hadn’t shown up in that instant, he probably would have tracked the commenter down and given him a black eye.

Curled up on the couch that night, Dean had a wet dream featuring a pair of runner’s legs in thigh-high rainbow socks.  In the morning, their father still hadn’t returned, but Dean was starting to think he didn’t wanted to leave just yet.

 

This wasn’t the first time Castiel had thought about one particular boy more than he should.  Gabe seemed to know as soon as his little brother closed the door, quieting the noise of the students outside.

“Somebody catch your eye, Cassie? I told you those socks are like catnip to all the right boys.”

Castiel looked over at him, unamused.

“I trust you day was enjoyable?” He responded, avoiding Gabriel’s question completely.

“Yes it was.  The whoopee cushion project was a success.”

 Cas waited for him to continue, looking out at the road ahead.

“Alistair had no idea who did it, he just sat down and ‘pppppphh’. The whole class burst out laughing and he yelled at us until I thought he just might pop a blood vessel.”

Gabriel rambled on about his day and Castiel listened attentively, as usual.  At home, Gabe headed into the kitchen to grab some chocolate bars before assuming his position in front of his laptop.  Cas climbed the stairs and shut himself in his room, he sat on the edge of his bed, swinging his socked feet and thinking.

If a fellow student had been asked to describe him, he felt certain that their description would include the word “gay”.  For some students, gay would be all they said.  Yet he had the feeling that if Dean Winchester was asked, gay would be the last word he used.  It was not that he disliked being openly gay, it was that people had turned the trait into his entire being.  It was all in the way the junior looked at him.  Everyone else had already boxed him in with a description, but Dean had not.

The weekend passed sluggishly, he frequently thought of Dean, cataloging and scrutinizing every moment he had spent with the other boy.  He didn’t have much material to work with.  Luck gave Castiel a chance to collect more data, when, on Sunday night, Cas spotted Dean from his bedroom window.  The junior was looking at the mailbox number and then at the house.  Castiel immediately ducked from view, but continued to watch Dean.  He was only outside for a few minutes, then he disappeared back down the street.  The way Dean had licked his lip, and how he had fidgeted, Cas saved it all in his memory, unsure as to whether anything would come of his fantasies.  The only thing he trusted to be certain was that Dean wasn’t one-hundred percent straight.

On Monday morning, Castiel pulled on a pair of jeans and a pastel button-down and prepared himself for a day of observing Dean from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you like it! thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

When a girl suggests getting picked up for a date, or anything where he has to come in contact with her parents, that’s Dean’s cue to move on.  Ali had suggested dinner at her place, Dean countered by claiming he had to look after Sammy for the evening.  In turn, she blew him off after school.  It was just as well, he wasn’t interested in her anymore anyway.

Instead he looked for Castiel among the stream of students that surged from the school after the final bell.  He started to get worried, taking his phone from his pocket and rolling it around in his hand for the sake of fiddling with something.  Sam came over to meet him and recognized the anxiety immediately, Dean did the same thing when their dad came back bloodied and cranky.

“Dean?”

The older boy looked at Sam. “Hey Sammy, Ali and I are gonna spend some quality time, mind going home without me?”

“Okay,” he replied, despite having witnessed Ali’s departure on his way to meet Dean.

“Thanks man.”

Sam started off while Dean called after him, “Don’t forget to call!”

Sam glanced back to show he had heard and continued to walk.

Dean slipped past a few stragglers on the steps of the high school and started wandering the halls.  Glancing into the window of each door he passed, he moved through the school slowly from front to back.  About halfway down one hall he heard voices and walked quietly over to peer in the open door.  He meant to take a quick peak, but Castiel was staring right at him when he did.  Those blue eyes were watching him with interest.  Dean froze, ready to duck out of sight and flee.

“Dean.  Would you care to join us?”

Then everyone in the room was turning to the door and looking at him.  He decided to play it cool.

“I smelled cupcakes,” he answered easily, looking at the tray of baked goods that sat in the middle of the circle, “guess I got it right.”

He sauntered over to the table and reached down to grab one of the cupcakes.  Dean knew it was a bit of a douchebag move, but it was the only thing he had up his sleeve right now.  The cupcake escaped his clutches.  Castiel had swiped it away from him.  They locked eyes and the senior spoke, “If you want a cupcake, grab a seat.”

Dean shifted, looking uncomfortable for a moment before he shrugged, resumed his nonchalant air, and sat down.  He took a chair across from Cas, hoping to seize the other boy’s attention permanently, but Castiel blatantly ignored him and started talking about fundraising ideas.  He passed Dean the cupcake without looking at him.  The only time he looked in Dean’s direction was when the junior’s phone rang twice and stopped, Sammy’s way of letting him know he had made it home.  After that the junior did his best to pay attention, but somewhere between discussing the logistics of a “Hooray for Gay” Carwash and a penny drive, he just started watching Castiel’s lips.  At one point, while a girl was giving her opinion, Castiel selected an oatmeal raisin cookie and Dean watched with enthusiasm as the other boy chewed it slowly.

After little more than a half an hour, the discussion began to slow down, finally Castiel called the meeting to a close.  It didn’t take very long for the small group to grab their things and disband.  Dean stood up, but didn’t leave right away.  He watched Castiel as the other boy’s back was to him.  Uriel came over to him.  The older boy’s bulky form blocked Castiel from his view as he looked Dean up and down disapprovingly.

“You got your cupcake, boy.  Do you want something more?”

Dean opened his mouth to give a smartass reply, but Castiel answered first.

“It is okay, Uriel.  I will see you outside.”

Uriel looked at Cas’s back, then at Dean, narrowing his eyes before turning and walking out.

Castiel turned toward him, Dean could have sworn that Castiel’s button-down dipped lower to show more skin than had previously been exposed.  He forced himself to avoid looking at the arrow of tan skin that pointed down his torso.  “I do hope you came for more than a cupcake. We are lacking boys.”

He nodded without thinking, but it was worth it when Cas smiled.

“Uriel said you were watching my lips the whole time. Is this correct?”

 “No, not at all,” Dean replied, blinking before glancing at Castiel’s lips, his own lips parting subconsciously.

Cas’s brow furrowed adorably and Dean found himself trying to win Cas the same way he won Ali.  He smiled confidently and confessed, “Yeah, I was.”

“Why?” Cas shot back, sounded honestly concerned.

Dean shifted closer, murmured, “I was planning this out,” and went in for a kiss.

The senior put his hand over the other boy’s mouth, he held his hand there gently, but firmly.

“I believe you have a girlfriend, Dean.”

He let his hand fall back as Dean shook his head.

“Ali told me a different story on Thursday.”

“Shit.  I never asked her out.  We just make out.”

“Kisses mean different things to different people.”

Dean smiled cheekily, trying again, “And what do they mean to you?”

“Uriel is waiting for me, as is Gabriel,” Cas stated matter-of-factly.  Without another word he turned and fled.  He was blushing profusely as he went out the front door of the school.

Later that night, he said goodnight to Sam and began to think.  He wanted to see Cas again.  Would it be too aggressive if he went now, he wondered.  He pondered, decided it was, and flopped down on the couch.

When he saw Ali the next day, he stalked up to her, trying to decide whether to let her down easy or watch her plummet.

“Ali,” he called out when he was a few feet away.

She turned and immediately came over when he gestured for her to come with a wave of his hand.  A soft kiss was planted on his lips before she pulled back, smiling. 

The easy way, Dean decided.

“Look,” he said, lowering his voice slightly, “I really like you, but me being here is only temporary.  If we keep dating it’ll be harder for us to part.”

The realization barreled into Ali like an overeager puppy. “Oh.”

“I can’t deal with that kind of heartbreak,” Dean lied, “I think it’s for the best that we split.”

Dean watched as her eyes got misty.  He couldn’t handle tears, his patience was at its end.  He turned and hurried to his next class, hoping she would read his abrupt departure as guilt instead of impatience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! It is I! posting once more on this fic!  
> enjoy!


End file.
